Ubiquitous and increasingly-connected mobile computing devices combine with social media services such as Google, Facebook, Twitter and Pinterest to produce an environment that gives social scientists pause. Some researchers worry that the latest advances in the digital realm make real-time conversation unnecessary, and as a result, people are less connected than ever. Since people can (and do) exchange information through Short Message Service (“SMS”) text messages (“texting”), Facebook status updates, “tweets,” and similar methods, traditional face-to-face interactions (as well as intermediate-engagement means like telephone conversations) are less common. Instead of truly catching up with a friend or relative, we simply write “Happy Birthday” on their Facebook wall. Technology allows us to communicate with little or no engagement, and as a result we are both more connected and more alone.
Author, scientist and professor Sherry Turkle captured this phenomenon succinctly in the title of her book, Alone Together. She argues that information exchange via text or tweet is not an adequate substitute for real-time conversation and engagement. Research by psychology professor Barbara Fredrickson suggests that people's social skills atrophy through disuse, in a manner at least conceptually similar to the loss of physical strength that accompanies a sedentary lifestyle.
Services and technological methods that facilitate engagement by encouraging real-time, face-to-face conversations may help stave off “social atrophy” by deepening relationships. Social media technologies, smart phones and video-chat functions can be leveraged to provide valuable support for neglected aspects of public and private life.